


there and back again

by hanorganaas



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Past Infidelity, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: In an alternate universe, A single!Harrison Ford deals with the aftermath of his affair with Carrie Fisher coming to the surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** as this is an RPF, this fic is only meant for fun and not to offend. =)  
>  Notes: Again I don’t usually do RPF, but when the news came out this week, I don’t know I just needed to write a fic about it. I hope this doesn’t offend anyone at all and I hope sincerely you enjoy!

Oh it had been a hell of a few days.

Between being in Budapest one minute and then the USA the next, and then finding out the big orange asshole had won the US election, Harrison thought he was going to have a rather peaceful couple of months before he had to go start promoting Blade Runner 2 and Star Wars [still somehow kept in the wind Han Solo did survive that quote unquote fatal encounter with his ungrateful son despite a few close calls]. 

  
That had been a benefit of being unmarried with adult children for all these years. It was after long such long and strenuous trips away filming and trying to run from the spotlight, the house was quiet. Just as he liked it. He sighed happily and fell backwards onto the couch. He went to reach for the remote to binge watch one of the shows his kids suggested he watch on Netflix when his cellphone ring.

Thinking it was Georgia with her traditional welcome back from overseas greetings, Harrison reached for the phone and picked it up without hesitation. 

“Y’ello” Harrison bellowed cheerfully with a yawn.

“Harrison it’s your publicist,” The familiar voice of Ina Treciokas echoed on the phone. She sounded exhausted and nervous, “It’s an emergency.” Harrison’s mouth dropped. He didn’t have the Force like the people in the franchise that launched his career. But he knew it was either one of two things, best case scenario, it was John Boyega got way too excited about Han Solo actually being Alive and well in Episode VIII, or the worst case...that he knew was coming for a long time but didn’t have time prepare for,....oh god he couldn’t even mention it. But knowing his luck it was the worst case scenario, “Carrie’s book comes out this week as you know.” Of course he knew, Carrie had warned him even sent his lawyer a draft, Harrison didn’t read, he knew it was going to come out eventually as much as he fought it. But he just...forgot. He just requested a two day warning so he could tell his family and friends before the shit hit the fan. “And um….I know you wanted a warning before it came it out...but an article was published….your affair with Carrie has been revealed.”

Okay take a deep breath. He thought to himself.  It could have one of those National Enquirer things that embellish the truth and say Obama is cheating with his Intern every week. Maybe Harrison still had some time to warn the kids...maybe talk to his shrink.

“From what source,” Harrison inquired, “was it one of those skanky mags.”

“Harrison….” Ina gravely spoke. “Carrie went to _People_. Your affair made the front page cover.”

  
It was one of those moments that he was out of his body and somewhere else. Maybe in the outrageous worlds his characters had come from. But he wasn’t here. The only thing he could utter was:

“Oh….Shit” 

* * *

Harrison was surprised he didn’t drop dead after that phone call. Surely being unprepared to come home to the news that his ex fling went to the press early  was enough to give a 74 year old man a fucking heart attack. But he was still alive. He knew his phone was going to be ringing off the hook for the next couple of days.

But he needed to know how bad this article was. Well the book was going to be bad but Lord knows what Carrie had said to one of the most prestigious Tabloid Magazines in the US. He knew the nearest supermarket was merely a walk away. So he quickly got his coat and sunglasses and made his way out of the house.

It was that time where his neighbors were either rushing their kids off to school or going to work. He wondered if they had time to read the article at all.

But the moment he stepped outside he felt it. There were thousands of eyes gazing upon him. Some were frowning. Some took one good at him and went onto their lives. And then there was his next store neighbor. She was a friendly and hotshot lawyer at some California firm. But she looked at him, snorted and made her way into the car.

It was that moment Harrison decided to step in the house. He wasn’t ready to show his face yet.

* * *

Harrison made his son Ben pick up a copy of this week’s _People_ on the way to his job. There was no way he could get out of the house yet, considering it was now out in the open he cheated on his wife despite a crumbling marriage, who knows what obscene marks or gestures people would make of this.

Surprisingly Ben was actually supportive of him and the situation considering it was his mother that was the one whom he cheated on. Ben assured him over and over again that while infidelity wasn’t a savory thing, it was one mistake and that his father was a good man. He also said he read the article and that it wasn’t so bad.

Yet still despite this, after Ben left, Harrison spent two hours trying to procrastinate picking up the damn magazine. He didn’t know why he was so damn scared to read it. Maybe he it was detailed. Maybe he was scared after all these years of friendship Carrie turned on him and painted him as some jackass.

He stared at it for ten minutes then turned on the tv. He probably watched two episodes on one of them comic book shows his kids recommended he watched. It was when he got up to pick up some coffee from himself from the kitchen was when he caught eyes on the article again. 

“Might as well face it eventually,” He murmured.

He picked up the article and began to read it. The first thing that struck him was how gorgeous Carrie looked in the photoshoot. He smirked. He wasn’t going to lie even through that little “phase” she had she was always gorgeous.But there was something about that picture. 

You can look later the article, Harrison thought.

He slowly and carefully read every word. His heart racing as his eyes scanned and absorbed each line. But as he read further, he slowly seemed to calm down. His smile slowly easing as he read stories about their first time and even the first kiss in the car.

He shook his head. Oh how young and foolish he was. How stupid he was from all the misery from his marriage that was failing. He hurt a woman he vowed his life to [and apologized for it], despite he didn’t love her anymore and yet...he remembered for that one moment, this incredible woman who came into his life, that all didn’t seem to matter.

At the time being the foolish man he was, he was looking for an escape and he was doing it in the wrong way. The article further cleared that. In the end even though Harrison threw himself into something forbidden and something wrong, she still loved him.

_No...she still loves me._

Harrison leaned his head into his hand. If there was one thing this article did, it didn’t embarrass him, it opened his eyes. He loved her too….and he was too blind, stupid and proud to tell her that. 

Now here, he was a 74 lonely old man who married once more after his divorce only to have it fail,missed out on something that could have been great. He put the magazine down on the table, no he was in his 70s but he wasn’t dead. If anything almost dying two times in the same damn year taught him it’s never too late to turn things around.

He stood up slowly and walked to pick up his cellphone he knew what he had to do.

* * *

“Come on, come on,” Harrison whispered into the phone. 

He was pacing back and forth on his porch. Each time he heard the dial tone he was getting more restless. Finally, his heart leapt when he heard the sound of the phone picking up on the other line. 

“Whoever is calling better have a good reason,” Carrie’s voice slurred on the other line. Harrison could also hear Gary, her dog snoring in the background. God the animal could probably sleep through a nuclear war. “It’s 3 in the damn morning.”

“And I’ll let you go back to sleep as soon as I finish,” Harrison stated firmly, “I need to talk to you.”

Harrison could hear the bed sheets rustling quickly. Carrie must have been shocked to hear him on the other line, so soon after word of their affair hit the internet and many magazine articles. Maybe she was scared Harrison was going to scream at her. 

“Harrison….” She said calmly, “I knew you knew about the book but the article…”

“Carrie it’s not about the damn article,” Harrison interrupted her before she got upset, knowing how fragile she should could be at times it wouldn’t be good in a conversation like this, “you are not the wrong one here...I am...I wasn’t just wrong to Mary, I was wrong to you….I roped you in thinking being with someone who actually cared for me would distract me from how damn miserable I was….and now….no….dammit that’s not why I called….I wanted to ask you something.”

“If you are going to ask me to marry you after these years without a proper date,” Carrie joked. Her voice sounded so relieved this wasn’t going to be a call that wound up into a fight but a friendly one….or something more. “I am going to have to say no and to slow down there cowboy.”

Harrison couldn’t help but laugh at Carrie’s ever so sharp sense of humor. But he needed to stay on point.

“No, no,” He continued, “but I would like to ask you on a proper date. How about when you get back from Italy….I take you to dinner.”

Carrie’s answer was swift. She was excited that the moment she was waiting for was finally here:

“You know you just gave me a very good reason to come back to the States after all,” Carrie cajoled. Harrison snorted at the comment on the other line. “I’d love to….I have a few more weeks in Italy filming but I should be back soon…but feel free to call me in the middle to chat.”

Harrison’s smile brightened. His heart no longer racing in nervousness but in anticipation of what was to come in the future. 

“I will definitely do that but obviously need to think of a time where it’s not late for either of us,” He said, “Anyway it was good to hear your voice….you go back to sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Carrie yawned, “one last thing before I go….what happened between us wasn’t all bad was it?”

A wild blush formed on Harrison’s face as he looked down at his feet. She was obviously stealing a line from his iconic role of Han Solo to tease him. Typical Carrie, but he loved her for it. 

“No...not one bit,” He responded, “Goodnight Carrie.”

“Goodnight Harrison.”

And as Carrie hung up the other line, Harrison made a sigh of relief as he sat down gently on one of the chairs he had set up on the porch. Usually with stories like this, it only singled the end. It was either the end of life as he knew it, or the end of his career. But as he looked admiring the scenes of a beautiful sunny day, he realized it was something else.

It was a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
